


Out There

by devovere



Series: Smooch, Screw, or Slay? Tumblr ficlets [2]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Awkward Conversations, F/M, Ficlet, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, Morning After, Not Beta Read, POV First Person, Sexual Content, Starfleet Academy, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 17:46:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14753447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devovere/pseuds/devovere
Summary: It was just a camping trip hook up, right? Now they’re back on campus.





	Out There

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AdmiralKatCornwellfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdmiralKatCornwellfan/gifts).



> Sequel to my drabble [”Cadets in the Woods”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13912830), which I strongly recommend reading first. (It’s literally a hundred words long; go ahead, take a minute and [read it](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13912830).) 
> 
> Part of the [Smooch, Screw, or Slay?](https://devoverest.tumblr.com/post/174132926227/smooch-screw-or-slay) game I created on Tumblr to celebrate my two-hundred-fiftieth follower.

We did it a second time around dawn. Hands and knees until my arms gave out. I bit back my moans -- he was smug enough already -- but couldn’t hide how hard he made me come. 

We packed up our meager camp without talking and found our way back to the trail by mid-morning. We weren’t the first team in, which was just as well. No awkward questions from our instructors that way. Other cadets to talk to so I could pretend that his trademark smirk wasn’t aimed at me now. 

We transported back in different groups but he still turned up beside me as I shouldered my pack and started the walk across campus. I wanted a shower, a nap, and a hot meal, in that order. For reasons I knew I’d have to unpack later, I didn’t tell him to go away, at least not outright. 

At the fork between our two dorms, he said, “Katrina.” I finally turned my head to look him full in the face. The smirk was just a hint now, a tension in the corners of his mouth. His eyes on my face stoked the flame I’d been trying to smother all day. 

“What?” I said, going for annoyed. I  _ was _ annoyed, I told myself. 

He looked at me for another long moment, then finally just said, “Relax.” 

I felt my eyes narrow. “Who says I’m tense? Don’t worry, Gabe. I’m not looking for anything from you.” 

His chin jutted out.  _ Wounded pride _ , I thought, and wondered at the pang it gave me. 

“Look,” I said. “It happened. It was nice, but it was --” and I gestured into the distance. “ -- out there. A different setting. Now we’re back here, and --” 

He moved toward me and then his mouth was on mine, one hand in my hair, loose against my skull. I gasped and raised my palms to his chest. His other hand slid behind my waist and pulled me into him. 

_ Step back _ , I told myself, but didn’t. Then he did. 

The smirk had returned. “I’ll take you out on Friday. Wear something sexy.” 

Face burning, I watched him turn and walk away. My fingers were halfway to my tingling lips before I caught myself.  _ Our first kiss _ , I thought, and knew it wouldn’t be our last. 

**Author's Note:**

> AdmiralKatCornwellfan gave me the prompt:
>
>> Katrina Cornwell and Prime! Gabriel Lorca... Smooch ( well, First kiss to be exact) ;-) 
> 
> She didn’t choose a prompt, so I gave the characters long and careful consideration and then chose #7: “[A kiss]…to shut them up.”
> 
>  
> 
> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. I invite and appreciate feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * <3 as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta) may be a useful resource for some. 
> 
> I reply to comments. That means you can expect me to reply to your comment, eventually and barring unforeseen circumstances. (Once in a while I miss or don't receive a notification, for example.) 
> 
> If you _don’t_ want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper.” I will appreciate it but not respond.


End file.
